


Warrior Come Home

by JlynCSS



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M, Legendland, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-31 12:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/343945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JlynCSS/pseuds/JlynCSS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short, steamy one shot for a Legendland challenge.  Kahlan welcome's Richard home.  I hate working under deadlines.  I might post to my LJ once I have time to edit a bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warrior Come Home

Warrior Come Home

 

Kahlan raced through the palace halls. Her trusted aide, Greer, had just brought word that, at long last, Lord Rahl had returned – her Richard was finally home. She had dreamt of his return so many nights...nearly eight months had passed since she’d last seen his face or felt the shelter of his arms, and those dreams had often left her aching for his touch. She was the first Confessor to ever marry for love and he’d had to leave far too soon after their wedding. She raced to their chambers where she knew she would find him. 

She was anxious to hear his voice, see his smile. They had communicated by journey book whenever possible but the fighting had been brutal and war didn’t allow much time for writing. Their armies had at last quelled the rebel forces in a raging battle far to the south. She’d worried constantly for his safety. She had wanted desperately to be with him, but he wouldn’t allow it. He told her she must stay and defend Aydindril – that it would be a target if both the Seeker and Mother Confessor away. That was true, but she knew he really just wanted her out of harms way.

All those nights of waking up alone in a tortured, passionate sweat left her yearning for the day she could welcome him home. She would give him a hero’s welcome.

When she entered their chambers she caught him midstride in the small hallway between their sitting room and bedroom – no doubt looking for her. 

Kahlan moved much slower than she would have expected – she’d thought she would rush into his arms, throwing herself against him…but now that he was here she went to him slowly, her eyes feasting on him, trying to decide where to kiss him first. She dug her hands into his hair as his arms wrapped around her. Her mouth covering his in a steamy kiss. “My warrior has returned,” she whispered, soft upon his lips. Her sultry tone nearly left Richard undone. He fought to keep from ravishing her that very instant, kissing her with desperate need, months of longing being released at last. Kahlan relished the power of his embrace, holding so tight she could hardly breathe – it was wonderful. When he at last pulled back to speak, she caught his lip in her teeth, not yet ready to part.

He groaned at her teasing, wanting to finish what she’d started. His kiss moved down her throat, “Did you doubt I would?” he asked through his desire. “The Keeper himself couldn’t keep me away.” Hard muscle pressed against her as Kahlan arched back, giving him her throat. He worked his way down to her breasts, his mouth seductive and reckless on her skin. He wanted to be tender but his need was crushing. They had been apart too long and he battled to control the urgent storm coursing through him. The way she clung to him made it difficult – and the soft swell of her bosom, downright impossible.

“Never,” she panted breathlessly, feeling the heat of his fingers pulling at her corset, his battle scarred hands rough against her skin. Slow, fiery kisses burned across her flesh, hungry with need. Kahlan pressed into him, savoring the scratch of his whiskers against her.

She tugged at his shirt, pulling it from his britches and up, over his head. Richard slipped her dress from her shoulders, leaving it to hang freely from her waist as he pulled her against him, indulging in the feel of her softness. 

His hunger got the better of him and Richard’s kiss grew fierce, forcing her to the wall. Kahlan was grateful for its support keeping her on her feet. Raking a wet kiss over his jaw, she pulled at his belt.

“Not here, Kahlan” his words were muzzled, spoken feverishly against her skin. He pulled back to look at her, “I’ve dreamt too many nights of having you in our bed again.” 

Her eyes flashed and she yanked him closer by his buckle. “We can go there next. I’ve dreamt too many nights of having you right here, the very moment you walked through the door.” Warm fingers enveloped his length and he lost all resolve. Her stroking sent shockwaves jarring through him, pulling tangled moans from deep in his throat.

Kahlan circled him with her legs as he pushed at her skirts, effortlessly lifting her from the ground. Eager fingers slipped beneath her small clothes, tearing them free in one smooth motion. Their heated rush came to a sudden halt when Richard stopped to look deep into her eyes. He smoothed a gentle hand down her cheek. “I love you, you know” he said softly. 

The intensity of his eyes took her breath away. Kahlan touched her nose to his, “I know you do” she replied just as softly, tenderly kissing him as she slid down around him, taking him inside her.

With the steely calm so characteristic of the Seeker, Richard made love to her, deliberate strokes keeping her pinned to the wall. His sword still hung loosely around his waist, swinging with him as he moved. 

Kahlan’s eyes slipped closed, powerful thrusts lifting her in steady rhythm. She had forgotten just how forceful he could be. 

Richard had long remembered the feel of her, the way she so fully enveloped him whenever they made love. Countless nights spent away from her had been spent thinking of this very moment…of having her warm skin against him, her soft body pressed to his. Those thoughts were a pale reflection of having her now, in the flesh. Richard stretched up for her kiss, needful groans falling from his lips. Kahlan seemed to float above him, her thick, luxurious hair cascading down around him as they lost themselves to heated passion.

“Yes” she whispered against his mouth. She heard his moans, felt his breath, hot and panting on her skin.

Beneath the fabric of her dress Richard gripped her bottom, holding tighter as he took her, making her rise and fall around him, surrounding him in her heat, and relishing the sweet madness of their desperation. “Yes” she pleaded again, twisting her fingers deeper into his hair. 

Richard thought his heart would burst with its pounding, his sword beating rough at his hip – Kahlan could feel its thumping with every stroke. Still holding tight to her with one arm, his lips buried in hers, Richard reached between them to tear it from his waist. 

Kahlan felt the flame of him inside her, the heat of his flesh under her fingers and knew he was truly home. He was safe and he was here. He was her warrior come home, taking her with wild abandon. Just like she had dreamed.

 

End


End file.
